Chip's Vacation
by ChiptheArthakan
Summary: When Sonic defeats the Eggmen for the very last time, Chip, Sonic, and the rest of the Sonic gang, travel to Chip's home planet for a well-needed vacation. However, their vacation doesn't last long when they encounter several mysterious characters that want to sell them for gold rings. Takes place after Sonic Generations.


Chip's Vacation

by ChiptheArthakan

Author's note: This takes place after the end of Sonic Generations. At the end of Generations, Sonic and the Gang decide to go to Chip's home planet to celebrate Eggman's final defeat. Little would they know, their vacation would be short-lived. This story is HEAVILY influenced by Far Cry 3 and several other video games. Unlike my other stories, this will be my first and last T rated story (unless people). This is due to the fact, that this rating will allow me to develop the characters in ways I couldn't before. Some characters' personalities will change drastically, but in ways that would expect people to change. As usual, I do not own anything except for my Chip and my story.

"Would you kindly?" said Andrew Ryan. "Powerful phrase, familiar phrase?" Jack then remembered that everything he did, started with that phrase. "A man chooses, a slave obeys." Was Andrew Ryan's last words, as he told Jack to kill him.

Shadow: "To Sonic for finally defeating Eggman, once and for all! Where is that guy?" I turned on my hidden camera to record the fun we would have on my planet. Mighty: "To Chaotix's gold rings, to my gold rings! Wooo!" After Sonic defeated the Eggmen once and for all, we were finally able to have fun! Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Blaze, Amy, Silver, Mighty, Vector, Espio, Knuckles, Charmy, Marine, Omachao, and I sailed (or is it flew? I don't know.) to my planet and this, is where our journey begins! "Man, I haven't had fun since Maria died!" I drove us around the planet with my hovercraft.

I let Mighty hold the camera so I could get us a e-nut by telling the tree to give one to me. I also decided to jump on a shipwrecked hovercraft and shout: 'I'm king of the planet!' Mighty then gave the camera back to me and we flew off a nearby cliff with gliders. We also went to a night club on Mobius before we arrived on the planet. However, when we were there, Silver had to pick a fight with a local, before we fled with our lives! Lastly, we went skydiving (Under suggestion from Vector.) from our spaceship to the planet. We took turns using the camera, showing our various poses and etc. Man, were we crazy!

?: "You boys think you're crazy, huh?" That... psycho... showed me back the footage of our journey. As it turns out, my planet got invaded by space pirates. I looked around and saw Shadow across from me, tied up. Just like me. ?: "Huh? Jumping out of spaceships, flying like birds? Man, that is crazy."

He taunted us with my camera, staring at it with a calm look. ?: "I like this phone, this is a nice phone." He then paced back and forth, saying: "So what do we have here? Shadow and Chip from Mobius, huh? Huh?

Well, I hope your mama and papa really really love you, because you two Mobians look very expensive. And that's good because I like expensive and shiny things." He looked at me when he said shiny. I think Shadow was trying to say something, since that pirate heard his muffled words.

?: "I'm sorry, what did you say? What did you say? Do you want me to slice you up like I did your friends? Shut up, okay? I'm the one with the sword here." Shadow then turned his head away from him.

Bad move. ?: "Look at me, look me straight in the eye. Hey! You punk! Look me in the eye!" Shadow then turned his head at the now standing, but calm pirate.

?: "You're my female hedgehog. I rule this planet. Shut up, now! Or you die." Oh great, now he's looking at me... Shadow, why'd you have to get him upset?

?: "What is it Chip? Chip, what is it? Why aren't you laughing now like you did up there? What, is this not fun anymore? Have I failed to entertain you?! You see, the thing is, up there, you thought you had a chance way up there, way up in those fluffy skies you thought the world was your's to piss on.

But hermano, down here, down here...?" He then picked up some dirt and slowly let it slip through his hands, not averting his steely gaze on me. ?: "You hit the ground. It's okay. I'm gonna chill. I'm going to relax because you, moi, and your tough guy friend over there, we are going to have a lot of fun together while we wait for the money."

He was interrupted by a mysterious figure that looked like Shadow, but he had a darker voice. ?: "Tails doll. Stop scaring the hostages. I need you to take care of the rejects." I guess this filthy, psychopathic, pirate was called Tails Doll. Why does he look just like Tails and that smile creeps me out. Tails Doll: "I just hope that you two pieces of feces are more entertaining than your friends. Ta-ta, bye-bye."

He then left. However, before he left, he made a guard flinch by almost knifing him. T.D.: "Gets you every single time man." Boy, we are screwed.

part 1


End file.
